Bitten by a lion
by zagamaa
Summary: After being brought to the Malfoy manor, Harry and Ron manages to escape, but have to leave Hermione behind. When she later is sold as a slave, who else buys her but Draco Malfoy? Lucius is using her parents to lure Harry out of his hiding by threatening to kill them. Caught as a maid at the Manor, Hermione has to find a way to save her parents. How far is she willing to go?
1. Prologue

**~Bitten by a lion~**

* * *

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter and his wonderful world. Unfortunately. _

_Plot summary: After being brought to the Malfoy manor, Harry and Ron manages to escape, but have to leave Hermione behind. When she later is sold as a slave, who else buys her but Draco Malfoy? Lucius is using her parents to lure Harry out of his hiding by threatening to kill them. Caught as a maid at the Manor, Hermione has to find a way to save her parents. How far is she willing to go? _

**_Sooo... A little information about myself that I find important for you as a reader: I'm not english! I'm from Norway, so if you see any errors, which I'm sure there's a lot off, please let me know. You will do both me and people reading the fic after you a big favour. _**

**_R__&R_**

* * *

Her scream was all he could hear. It pierced through him, forced him to watch and feel sorry for her. He wanted to help, wanted to kill Bellatrix for the pain she caused her, but he did nothing. He had orders to follow; his loyalty belonged elsewhere.

"Where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix yelled "Where?" Hermione's sobbing disappeared in yet another terrible scream, making his insides wrench.

"We found it" she breathed as the pain eased. "In the forest"

"LIAR" Bellatrix shrieked, and this time she brought out a knife, before carving it into Hermione's wrist. The screaming became louder than ever. Draco felt like covering his ears, turning away, anything. But he didn't. Instead, he watched as his aunt branded the word `mudblood´ into her wrist. Hermione's teary eyes met his, and he could see the pain and desperation in them; a pray for help. But he did nothing.

"_Tell me_, did you take anything else from the vault?" Bellatrix demanded. Hermione shook her head and sobbed loudly.

"It's fake" she said. The words where hardly more than a hoarse whisper. Bellatrix' head snapped up, and she met his gaze.

"Draco, come here, hold her while I fetch the goblin" she ordered. "Don't you dare let her go!"

He looked at his mother, who nodded impatiently. Quickly, he walked across the room, grabbed a knot of her hair and pulled her up. She let out a small whimper. Discretely, he bent down over her as she was whispering to him: "Help us". He felt the blood drain from his face. He couldn't help them. He was a death eater. He would be killed if he helped them. Tears started to stream down her face again, and her whole body was trembling.

"STOP THEM" Bellatrix' voice suddenly bellowed from the dungeon. Short after, Harry and Ron appeared in the stairs with Bellatrix only feet behind them.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, and was about to knock the wand of Draco's hand, but his mother was too quickly, and Ron's wand flew to the other side of the room. Harry was busy fighting off Bellatrix, who no longer cared what spell came out of her wand tip.

Suddenly, he noticed Dobby appearing in the middle of the air. With his aunt's words echoing in his mind, Draco pulled Hermione further into the room, so it would be harder for the boys to get to her.

"Harry! You have to go! NOW!" Hermione shouted as Draco dragged her across the floor. Both Harry and Ron shot her a quick glance. "You promised" she continued. "Both of you"

The boys exchanged looks, just before Bellatrix' crucio spell missed them with only inches.

"GO!" Hermione ordered. Dobby jumped from chandelier to chandelier, and when he finally hit the floor, missing Bellatrix by inches, both Potter and Weasley leaped towards him.

"We'll get you out of here" Harry promised as he gave her one last, desperate look before he and Ron disapperated along with the elf. He saw that his aunt had lost her wand, and threw the knife after them instead. Only seconds later, and it would have missed the portal. Draco stood as frozen. They had left her here. The golden trio had split up, because the boys hadn't cared to save their best friend. He had never though he would ever see the day, but he didn't feel happy as he had anticipated. What would happen to Hermione now?


	2. Chapter 1

**~Bitten by a lion~**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The streets in Knockturn alley were crowded with dark-hooded figures that all phased the same way. Pansy followed quickly after them, pulling the sleeve of his black robe.

"Come on" she hissed excitedly, and walked even faster. It was difficult to see where he was going, and he decided just to trust her. The crowd stopped in front of the old pub Pansy used to take him. They were all cheering for the pub owner to open.

"Let us in, Eddie" one man shouted.

"We've waited long enough" a woman hissed. The big double door suddenly swung open, and the crowd almost ran over him as they fought to get in first. Someone shouted the killing curse, and a flash of green light hit a young woman beside him. She fell dead to the ground.

"That's for tugging my robe, bitch" the witch that conjured the spell sniggered, before continuing inside. Draco stared at the madness around him. People where scratching, hitting and pushing each other to get first in line. What the hell was going on? When Pansy had told him she had a surprise for him, he had thought she had bought a new outfit or something, he had certainly not expected this!

They finally got inside, and placed themselves in the back of the pub where they had a complete view of everyone else. For the evening, the pub-owner, Eddie, had set up a stage in the middle of the room with a huge steel cage on. The room was dark, but light enough for him to see that there were people inside the cage. Real human beings! He suddenly realized what this was all about; _mudbloods._

"Ladies and gentlemen" Eddie started as he climbed onto the stage with the wand held in front of his mouth as a microphone. The audience started cheering and stomping their feet on the floor.

"Today is the day we have all been waiting for" Eddie continued with an evil grin. The cheering grew louder, and made it almost impossible to hear what he said. "Let me represent the first mudblood for sale"

"Isn't this great, honey?" Pansy asked and clapped enthusiastically.

"Yeah, fantastic" Draco replied dryly, but she didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in his voice. Her eyes were locked on the young man Eddie was dragging out of the cage. Draco's jaw dropped. It was that Creevey kid who used to follow Potter around at Hogwarts! He wondered how many more of his former schoolmates he would see tonight.

"What do you say, guys? Isn't this a handsome young lad?" Eddie asked as he stretched Colin's arms out and waved with them. The crowd laughed loudly. Colin's face was stiff and emotionless. He was tough, Draco had to give him that. But then again, he was a Gryffindor.

"Do I hear fifty galleons?"

"Fifty" a young witch shouted.

"Fifty, do I hear fifty five?" Eddie continued.

"Sixty" an enormous man bellowed from next to Draco and Pansy. If Colin would have to go home with that guy, Draco would actually feel sorry for him.

"Eighty!" another witch bid. The bidding continued all the way to five hundred and fifty galleons. Colin Creevey was sold to a young couple in the front of the room. It wasn't a surprise that they earned so much money on him. Despite the obvious starving the mudbloods had been through, Colin was taller than the others, and looked stronger.

"Easy, guys, we have several mudbloods to go" Eddie laughed, and dragged another one from the cage. This time it was a somewhat older man, with long beard and pointy shoulders. He didn't go for more than ninety galleons. Pansy purchased a boy who couldn't possibly be more than sixteen years old for four hundred and seventy galleons. When he asked what she was supposed to do with him, she only giggled and pursed her lips seductively.

"Aren't you going to buy one, Draco? I know you have house elves and everything, but they can be so thick sometimes. Don't you agree?"

Draco didn't answer. Something else had caught his attention. Eddie was about to pull the last mudblood out of the cage, when Draco noticed the young woman's crazy hair. No way! This couldn't be! It was impossible!

"Ladies and gentlemen, I must admit, I saved the best for the end. This one is rather feisty, just look. Look!" he took a tight grip around her chin and kissed her dry and chapped lips. The woman pulled away and snapped after Eddie, who laughed loudly and clapped his hands.

"Look at her! She's really something, isn't she? I hear she was one of the loyal friends of Harry Potter himself. Isn't that right, dear? Please welcome Hermione Granger!"

* * *

The crowd burst out with a mix of laughter and rage. Some tried to climb onto the stage with their wands ready, but Eddie simply kicked them off. Draco caught the woman's deadly gaze, and felt a shiver down his spine. She might have been stuck up and cool at school, but now, now she looked dangerous.

"Oh my _fucking_ God" Pansy exclaimed and jumped up and down in her chair. "Oh, Draco, you _have_ to buy her, you _have_ to"

"I'm not paying for that insufferable know-it-all _twat_" he spat, but Pansy begged and begged until he finally gave in.

"Think of all the fun we can have with her! Oh Merlin, I can't wait to rub her nose in the fact that her precious friends have been gone for several months now. Come on, Draco, people are starting to bid. You just _have_ to buy her"

Draco frowned and looked around at the other bidders. It was mostly perverts who wanted to use her as their sex slave. For a brief moment Draco actually felt compassion to the woman in front of him, but shook it off immediately. He reminded himself that he hated Granger. More than anything. Well, except for Potter, of course.

"_Draco_" Pansy cried impatiently. The prize had already passed five hundred galleons. Draco sighed, stood up and said calmly:

"One thousand galleons"

The crowd fell silent, and everyone turned to stare at him. Some winked slyly, while others gave him the finger. Hermione looked up, as if she had recognized his voice, and their eyes met. Hers was, if even possible, filled with even more hatred than before.

"Going once, going twice…" Eddie broke the silence and when no one came with another offer, he threw Draco a key to his new slave's hand chain.

He followed Pansy to the backroom where the prisoners had been taken. He saw that his key had a number which probably matched the number on Hermione's chain. Not that he needed help to find his own slave. Her hair was more of a map than any number. He found her in the back of the room where she was hugging a little girl who had been bought by a young woman. The girl was crying, and Hermione tried to comfort her as best as she could, but he noticed that she too was trembling. Was she scared of him? Well, she _should_ be. After everything they had been through at school, she couldn't expect it to be any different now.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Do you need help finding your gal?" Eddie asked from beside him. Hermione's head popped up from the girl's shoulder, and her eyes narrowed at the sight of him. Draco smirked back and crossed his arms cockily.

"No thank you, Eddie. I've got her right where I want her" he said to the man without looking away from the mudblood. Eddie nodded and hurried towards another customer.

"So, Granger. Looks like you're _mine_ now" he held up the key and shook it in front of her eyes. Instead of answering, she spit him on the cheek. Draco felt his blood boil with rage, and hurried to wipe the spit away. A quick look around him told him that no one had noticed. Well, that was a relief. If it looked like he couldn't handle his own slave, he would lose the little respect he had left.

"You'll regret that" he growled through gritted teeth. Hermione frowned and turned back to the little girl, who was still crying.

"Hey, we're leaving" he barked and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the girl. He could feel how she was struggling to get free from his grip, but he was too strong. Suddenly, Pansy came next to him with her own slave safe by her arm.

"Ready to go, darling?" she asked and took his hand.

"Indeed I am" he replied, and together they apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

The manor was completely silent when they came back. Pansy was only stopping by to get her things from the previous night, and would be taking her slave home not long after. A house elf named Tippy popped up beside them and offered to take their robes. Draco threw his at the little elf, which almost lost his balance, but managed to regain it just in time to catch Pansy's emerald coat.

"Would the master like something to eat or drink?" the elf asked politely, without taking her eyes off Hermione. Draco shook his head and dragged the mudblood further into the house. He noticed that she was limping, but didn't slow down. The memory of her squirming body in the drawing room came back to him, and he felt nauseous. No, he had to remain cool. He was a bloody death eater!

Pansy ordered her slave to stay in the hallway until she had packed her things. After kissing him goodbye, she returned home with the muggle-born boy.

Instead of taking the shortcut through the drawing room, he led Hermione through the corridors and to the kitchen they never used. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to put her. The elves had their own quarter's underground, but she couldn't live down there with them. She was a human being after all. He considered putting her in the smallest guest room, but realized it would be too luxurious for her. She was, after all, his slave.

"Tippy" he called loudly. The little elf appeared and bowed deeply.

"Yes master?" she asked with her squeaking voice.

"Fetch my mother. I need her advice. Don't wake father" he ordered, and the elf disappeared again. He turned around and looked at the girl beside him. She had really changed! He remembered how skinny she had been back at school, but that was nothing compared to her body now. Her shoulders pointed out from the simple robe she was wearing, and her fingers looked like sticks. Even though her hair was bigger than ever, it was no longer curly, but bushy. Her face, hands and feet was covered with dirt and her nails were uncut and disgusting. But the worst part was her cheekbones, which stuck out from her face and made her look anorectic.

"What happened to you?" he asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she pulled up her sleeve and flashed her scarred wrist.

"Do you remember who gave me this?" She asked with a trembling voice. Draco didn't answer as he stared at the scar, glowing under her dirty skin. Of course he remembered. His aunt Bellatrix had tortured her in his own drawing room. Hermione's piercing scream and trembling body was impossible to forget. He had been so frightened he had almost wet himself. He felt his throat go dry, and knew he was unable to speak.

"Bellatrix" Hermione hissed. "Your bloody aunt. You witnessed your aunt torture me, yet still you did nothing. You just stood there, watching. And when Harry and Ron escaped, what did you do? You held me captive. Fine, you bought us some time by pretending you didn't recognize Harry, but one good deed does not make up for everything you've done. Ever since I met you have done _nothing_ but make my life miserable. So don't you _dare_ ask me what happened to me. Don't pretend like you suddenly care" It was the first time she spoke today. Her voice was weak and hoarse, it was difficult to hear every word properly.  
She glared at him with a look full of hatred. She had been through so much, yet still she was stronger than he had ever seen her before.

"A man is allowed to change" he said, trying as hard he could to remain cool.

"You're not a man, _Malfoy_. You're a coward. You will _never_ change"

Just then, his mother entered the kitchen, but froze when she saw the girl he had brought home. With wide eyes, she stared from Hermione to Draco. Shaking her head in disappointment, she seized his elbow and dragged him to the corridor.

"What have you done, Draco?" she asked. Her tone was both worried and angry at the same time. He gave her a confused look.

"Haven't this girl been through enough in this house?" his mother continued. "Dear Lord, how can you be so _crude_?"

He didn't answer. Was his mother really defending Granger, or was it all in his head?

"What do you think the dark lord will do when he finds out potter's best friend lives in our manor? She will be tortured even more. Maybe killed"

"Since when did you grow a heart?" he asked dryly. His mother gasped, and slapped him across his face.

"Don't sass you mother, boy" she warned. He rubbed his hand over the sore spot. His mother never used to hit him. Not after he became a grown man, anyway. Was she really worried about Granger, or was there something she wasn't telling him?

"I thought it would be nice to have a servant" he said toneless. His mother shook her head again and started phasing around the room. "Hey, I only called you because I need to know where I'm supposed to put her. I thought the guest room was a little too good for a mudblood like her"

His mother continued phasing, ignoring him completely. "What do you think your father will say?" she asked quietly. Draco realized she was speaking more to herself than him, and didn't reply. He didn't understand what the big deal was. Yes, she was friends with Potter, but she hadn't seen him since they left her at the Manor alone, had she? What had happened to her after they sent her away with the snatchers, anyway? Had they held her and the other mudbloods prisoners until now? For five whole months?

"Take her up to the tower where the maid's room is" his mother said a little louder. Draco furrowed his brows. Did they have a room for maids?

"In the east tower" she continued impatiently as she caught his confused look. "Honestly, how long have you lived her? This castle is ancient; of course it has a room for maids"

His mother returned to the kitchen and studied Hermione closely. Draco followed quickly.

"Make sure she takes a bath, she _stinks_" his mother told Tippy, who nodded. "I believe there is a few maid robes in the closet as well. And for Merlin's sake, cut her nails! She can sleep for now, but tomorrow she is to help the house elves in the kitchen. No, wait a minute - she's still too dirty to make my food. She can scrub the floors; maybe that will remove the dirt from under her fingernails"

Tippy nodded again, knowing she would be responsible for the new servant.

"Draco, I'm not happy about this, but she can stay for now. As long as she works, anyway" she took a few steps closer, and whispered in his ear: "maybe we can haul some information out of her while she's here"

"Escort her to the tower. And make sure you put a spell on her so she can't leave the grounds. _Understood_?" she looked from Draco to Tippy, who both nodded obediently.

"I will have a talk with your father, and we'll all discuss this… situation tomorrow morning" and with that, his mother marched out of the room and up her bedroom. Draco turned to Hermione, who was so tired she could barely stand on her own feet. He sighed, put an arm around her waist for extra support and followed Tippy as she showed them the way to the east tower.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Bitten by a lion~**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione looked up at the blond man supporting her. His face was harsh and cool, and his steps determined. She felt her strength fade for every step they took. It was difficult to move her sore legs, and soon she fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Great" Draco muttered, and gathered her into his arms before continuing upwards. She wanted to protest, but was too tired to speak. Feeling the heat from his body soothed her, made her feel safe. He carried her all the way up to what had to be the east tower without problem, and put her down on a soft bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him; he looked older than she remembered, but his hair was no longer slicked backwards and the usual frown had disappeared from his face. He was about to pull the covers over her, when he stopped, threw the covers carelessly on top of her and backed out of the room. The house elf tucked the covers carefully over her while singing softly. Hermione felt her eyes close and fell asleep quicker than ever before.

* * *

"Miss, you have to wake up and take a bath" a squeaky voice said. Hermione groaned and rolled over in the bed. The house elf shook her body awake and looked at her with big, pleading eyes.

"Please miss, or the masters will punish me" the elf continued. Hermione sat up and sighed loudly when she realized where she was. For a moment there, she had actually believed she was back in her dorm room at Hogwarts.

"Follow me, miss"

Although her feet where still hurting, she followed Tippy through a door and into a small bathroom. The house elf had already filled the bathtub with water, and ordered her to go in. Hermione stripped off the robe she had been giving before the auction, and gave it to Tippy, who threw it in the trashcan. She could see that the elf was eying the many bruises and scars on her body, but she tried to ignore it as best as she could.

"You will have to wear a uniform while working for the Malfoy's, miss" the elf explained and pulled a maid's robe from the closet. She obviously wanted to talk about something else.

Hermione let the warm water calm her down, ease the pain. She could feel her muscles relaxing and see the dirt being washed away as Tippy rubbed her feet carefully. The soreness in her crotch disappeared and she felt almost clean again.

"Today you will have to wash the floors" Tippy said and started on her toenails. "Not the whole castle, of course, but in the room Tippy's family uses daily. Tippy will show you"

Hermione gave the elf a weak smile of gratitude. If felt good to be taken care of like this; sleeping in a warm bed and bathing in hot water. Yes, she was a slave in her school enemy's manor, forced to do whatever he and his terrible family told her to do, but in some way, she felt free. Compared to the cellar she had been living in for the past five months, this was heaven.

"Tippy will go get the miss some breakfast" the elf said and disapparated. She returned only a couple of seconds later with a tray in her arms. Hermione stared breathlessly at the food. It had been months since the last time she ate properly. The tray was filled with toast, different types of egg, bacon, milk, juice and soup. Hermione ate with such appetite, she was surprised she managed to get out of the bathtub and into the robe Tippy was holding up for her. It was plain black and white, and reminded her of what muggle children used as maid's costumes on Halloween. With a frown on her face, she pulled her thick hair into a tight knot on the middle of her head. Looking in the mirror, she realized she really looked like a maid.

Tippy was kind enough to show her how Mrs. Malfoy preferred her floors to be washed. As she had grown up in a muggle home, Hermione was used to doing the house chores without magic. She watched closely as Tippy mixed soap and water, and started to scrub the floors with a small brush. Hermione asked if it was possible to mop the floors, as it would go quicker, but Tippy shook her head.

"The misses wants the floor to shine" she said. "Miss Granger has to scrub it"

As Tippy had chores to do of her own, she left Hermione and hurried back to the kitchen. When alone, Hermione let out a loud sigh. It didn't take long before her knees where hurting and her fingers red and chapped. She realized how long it would take her to finish all the rooms; Tippy had told her she had to scrub the drawing room, dining room, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's bedroom, Draco's bedroom, the staircase and the hallway before she could call it the night. But she didn't complain. She was happy to be out of the terrible basement. She was out. She was free.

"Great, now that fantasy is ruined" a voice drawled from behind her. She jumped, turned and saw Draco leaning towards the wall by his bedroom door. Realizing what he meant, she looked down at herself and felt her cheek blush. She suddenly pictured Pansy wearing the maid's outfit, while dancing seductively in front of the Slytherin prince.

"You missed a spot" he said before disappearing down the stairs. Hermione took a deep breath and returned to scrubbing the floor. She knew she should be frightened by the idea of living with death eaters. Voldemort had even been using this very manor as his headquarters. What if she suddenly ran into him one day? She had always been scared of the snake-looking man and with good reason – he was, after all, the worst wizard of all time. What would he do with her if he learned that she was Harry Potter's best friend? He hadn't paid her much attention the last time she was here. In fact, Narcissa had made sure the snatchers took her before Voldemort arrived. She didn't know if it had been a gesture of concern for her family or for Hermione, but she was grateful either way. Although Harry had had several encounters with Voldemort, Hermione had yet to meet him in person, and prayed to God she wouldn't have to.

She finished the corridor and continued into Draco's room, where she stopped and took a good look around. His room was spotless; the large bookshelf was filled with books which were sorted in alphabetical order. Except for a few pieces of paper and a quill-case, the desk was completely tidy. The bed was made with a green coverlet, and on top there were placed black and silver pillows. She had to smile by how his room reflected his house colors. His curtains matched his bed, with green and silver, and a large photograph of the Slytherin quidditch team was framed and hung up over the desk, along with the house emblem.

She let her fingers run over the top of the dust free dresser and stopped to look at the framed pictures. One was of Draco as a little boy, riding a broom. He couldn't be more than eight on the photo, but still he had style; obviously it wasn't his first time on a real broomstick. Another photo was of Draco and his parents. Judging by his familiar smirk, it must have been taken during the first couple of years at Hogwarts. For the first time she saw the resemblance between mother and son; although Draco looked like a younger version of his father, he also shared some of his mother's facial features. Hermione smiled and moved on to the next picture of him and Pansy at the yule ball. For some reason, she doubted Draco had been the one to frame it with a silver frame and put it on his dresser. Maybe it had been a gift?

The last picture was of a younger Narcissa holding baby Draco. Already then it was possible to spot a cocky smirk on his chubby face. Draco was obviously born arrogant.

"Enjoying the tour?" a voice asked from behind her. For the second time that day, Hermione jumped and stared astonished at the man standing in the doorway. Although this time, it was not Draco, but his father, Lucius, who had scared her.

"I'm sorry, I'll get back to work immediately" she said and retrieved the brush from the bucket of soap and water. But Lucius gestured for her to stand back up. The familiar fright came back to her; after spending five months in a cellar, only entertained by filthy, middle-aged men, she had started to ware all men she met.

"I don't recall you being so jumpy" he said and gave her a stiff smile. "No, if I remember correctly, I would say you were quite the fighter, isn't that right, Miss Granger? And you were so clever and wise. I have to say, you look _pathetic_ right now" he crossed the room and sat down by Draco's desk. Hermione felt her throat thicken. She knew she was pathetic; she didn't need a reminder.

"What do you think your parents would have said if they saw what their clever little girl had become? But that's just it, isn't it? Your parents don't even know who you are, do they? or at least, that was your plan, right? "

Hermione felt her heart beat faster. How did he know that? She hadn't told anyone but Harry and Ron about the spell she had cast on her parents.

"You see, after your little visit here in March, Draco and I did a little research. We thought that maybe, if we were able to find your precious muggle parents, we would be able to lure Harry Potter out of his hiding. You were obviously not bait good enough, as he left you behind in our possession, so we needed something better. We both know he has this… need to save everybody, especially those close to him"

Panic. That's all she could feel. Panic. Had they found her parents? Where they okay? She wished he would cut the crap and get to the point, but it looked like her tortured expression amused him.

"And then we found out they were in Australia! Can you imagine that?" he laughed a cool, evil laughter. "And their memory was completely wiped away. At first, we thought we had the wrong people, but then we remembered who we were dealing with; Hermione Granger - The brightest witch of her age. Only she would be smart enough to remove her own parents' memory. And I have to admit: the spell was bloody strong! Draco himself was not able to lift it. But then again, Draco always had trouble keeping up with you at school, didn't he?"

Hermione glared angrily at the man in front of him. She didn't understand how it was possible to hate someone as much as she did right now. If she had had her wand in reach, she would have hexed him into oblivion. That was for sure! But maybe-… no, she couldn't risk it. Not yet.

"But after several attempts, we were finally able to give them back their precious memory of their sweet little girl"

"Where are they?" she asked, her voice trembling with anger. Lucius sniggered and stood up.

"Let's just say that Potter better show up soon, or they won't be any longer. Surely, he won't let your innocent muggle parents take the bullet for him" he walked towards the door, but turned in the doorway. "You're bloody lucky we let you stay here, you know. You could have gotten so much worse"

* * *

Draco stood outside, listening. He could hear Hermione let out a loud sob, and suddenly, the door flung open and he stood face to face with his father. Lucius gave him a cold look before he continued down the corridor and to his study. Draco hesitated, before he entered his room. He found Hermione on the floor, where she had wrapped her arms around her legs. Her shoulders shivered, and he realized she was crying. If she knew he was there, she didn't care. He couldn't really blame her; after everything she had done to keep her parents safe, it still hadn't been enough.

He felt uncomfortable being in the same room with a crying girl, and considered leaving her alone, but then again, this was _his_ room. If anyone should leave, it was her. She continued sobbing silently into her knees, and he felt obligated to say something. Walking a little closer, he notices how skinny her legs were. Seriously, they were like chicken legs! No wonder she hadn't been able to make it up the stairs by herself last night.

"Uhm… Shouldn't you be cleaning or something?" he asked uncomfortably and sat down on his bed. Her head snapped up, and she looked around for the source of the voice. When she saw him, her eyes widened, and she stood up immediately.

"Sorry" she breathed, dried her tears and kneeled to the ground. "It will just take a minute" she said as she started to scrub the brush back and forth on the floor. Putting his arms behind his head, he laid back in the bed.

"Don't rush it. I won't tell on you" he said. She shot him a quick glance, but returned her attention to the floor.

"So… about what father just said-"he started, but she cut across him.

"I would rather not talk about it" her voice was hostile and tired. Tears were still streaming down her cheek, and she had to stop scrubbing frequently to wipe them away. He suddenly imagined himself in her place, and had to admire her strength. Although he didn't know what she had been through before she came here, one look at her was enough to know it had been horrible. Now she was a slave, and her parents had been brought as bait to lure out the boy who hadn't been spotted since he had left his best friend at the manor.

He was about to say something, when his house elf popped up beside him. "Miss Parkinson is here to see you, master" Tippy said, and disapparated. He noticed Hermione's gaze on him, but walked past her without returning it.

* * *

Sooo, what do you think? I've already written several chapters, so I'll update frequently.


	4. Chapter 3

**~Bitten by a lion~**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Is she here?" Pansy asked excitedly as he led the way back to his bedroom. "Is the mudblood here?" Just then, his mother came out from his father's study with a sharp look on her face. Her expression softened by the sight of Pansy, and she hurried towards the young woman with open arms.

"Pansy" she said and gave her a hug.

"Cissy" Pansy replied happily. Draco could see Hermione looking at them through the open bedroom door, but he ignored her. She had always been nosy, even back at school she hadn't been able to keep out of other's business.

"I still don't see a ring on your finger" his mother said and held up Pansy's hand, while catching Draco's gaze.

"And she won't get one if you keep nagging" he said irritated and dragged her into his room. Pansy gave Narcissa a helpless shrug. With the door between them and his mother locked, she sank down on his bed. Apparently, she hadn't noticed Hermione yet. Draco sat down beside her, and saw Hermione hide behind his nightstand. He was about to tell her to get the hell out when Pansy started talking. His eyes met Hermione's, and suddenly he didn't feel like throwing her out. Pansy would throw some dirty comment after her, no doubt. Maybe she was better off hiding.

"You know that boy I bought yesterday? Well, turns out he is completely useless. Honestly, he is too weak to do anything. When I first saw him, I actually thought he was a boy with bones in his nose, but obviously not. He had to stay in bed all day. At some point, we even had to contact a mediwitch. He was a waste of money" she frowned and put her head in his lap. Draco stroke her hair carelessly, just because he knew that's what she wanted him to do.

"When are you going to give me that ring, Draco? I know your mother have given it to you and all" she looked at him with her brown, almost black eyes. Draco swallowed loudly and moved from the bed to the chair by the bookshelf, rubbing his temple.

"Draco?" Pansy asked. From where he was seated now, he could clearly see Hermione from her hiding place. She peeked curiously from behind the nightstand with big eyes, watching their every move.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said sharply. Pansy scoffed and crossed her arms childishly.

"That's what you always say. Honestly, we've been dating for _years_ now. If I don't get that ring any time soon, I'm walking away"

He knew she wasn't serious. Pansy wasn't pretty; it would be difficult for her to find someone else who wanted her. To be honest, he wasn't sure why he was dating her. He remembered asking- no demanding- her to go to the yule ball with him, because he didn't really want to go with anybody, but was too proud to attend the ball alone like Crabbe and Goyle had. After that, Pansy had refused to leave him alone, and asked him out on several occasions. And when she seduced him in their fourth year, she suddenly got a lot more interesting. But now, he had to admit he was getting tired of her.

Their relationship had cooled down during the sixth year, when he had been too occupied to spare her any attention, and since he didn't return to Hogwarts for the seventh year, they hadn't spoken until after she graduated. Then she had acted like nothing had ever happened between them, asked him out, slept over and became best friends with his mother – which led to her giving him her engagement ring for him to give to Pansy.

"_Stop ignoring me_" she pleaded and came toward him. "I love you, Draco" she whispered in his ear and kissed him hungrily on his lips. He returned the kiss half-heartedly, still looking at Hermione, who had suddenly turned red. "I want you" Pansy purred as she unbuttoned his shirt. He just sat there, letting her undress him. His eyes were locked on Hermione's bashful face. He would bet anything she regretted not leaving when she had the chance! Although he would never admit it, there were something thrilling about having the mudblood watch Pansy kiss every inch of naked body parts on his body she could find. She bit him lightly on the neck and let her hands run over his bare chest.

She pulled her jumper over her head and threw it onto the floor, only feets away from Hermione, who had turned bright red.

"Come on, Draco, work with me here" she said as she tried to unbuckle his belt. But Draco just sat there. "Draco, you're not into this at all, are you?" she asked when she noticed his lack of enthusiasm. Slightly disappointed, she stood up and bent over to get her jumper from the floor. Hermione's head disappeared behind the nightstand just in time for Pansy to not notice her.

"What's on your mind, honey?" she asked after putting her clothes back on.

"Not much" he replied shortly.

"You're just as much fun as that excuse for a servant I bought yesterday" she groaned. "Speaking off servants; where's Granger?"

Draco saw Hermione disappear behind the nightstand once again, and had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. "I don't really know" he lied and stood up, putting his shirt back on. "Maybe she's in the drawing room. Come on, let's go look for her" he offered his arm to Pansy, who accepted it and followed him quickly as he marched out of the room, giving Hermione a cocky smirk.

* * *

Hermione felt her cheeks flush as she thought of what she had almost witnessed. She was glad Draco hadn't been in the mood, or the situation could have been awkward. Knowing they would probably come back soon, she hurried to finish his room, and continued to the master bedroom.

When she sat there, scrubbing, Lucius' words came back to her. Glancing quickly around, she knew she was alone, and let her tears flow freely. She should have hidden the tracks after her parents better! She should have made it impossible for the death eaters to find them. If they died, it would be her fault. She should have quit magic when she first had the chance. Maybe she could have become a dentist like her father always wanted. It was stupid of her to think they would be safe in Australia. No, she should have let them stay with the Weasley's as Molly had offered. That way they would have been surrounded by members of the order at all times.

She sighed and brought the bucket of water to the stairs. She was still crying, but at this point she didn't care if anyone saw; she was too angry with herself. When she heard voices from the bottom of the stairs, she embraced herself to face whatever Pansy and Draco would throw after her. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to them right now, but knew she didn't have a choice.

"You're blocking my way" Draco spat as he drew nearer. Hermione quickly wiped her tears away and moved so there would be room for them to pass.

"Well well well" Pansy smirked when she noticed her. "Isn't it the _mighty Gryffindor_?"

Hermione did as best she could to ignore her. She knew she was only provoking her, and she was not going to let her get the satisfaction.

"What's wrong with you? Missing your friends, _Potty_ and _Weasel_?" she continued, laughing. "Pathetic"

Hermione took a deep breath. She would not let Pansy get to her. Not today.

"Has she lost her voice or something?" Pansy asked Draco, who shook his head.

"She's just being insufferable as usual" he drawled and was about to walk past her when Pansy seized his elbow.

"Don't go, Draco. I want to chat a little more with the mudblood" she said and pulled him back down the stair. Hermione turned her back to them, determined not to speak.

"Well, she doesn't say anything anyway. She's boring" Draco sighed, but stayed by his girlfriend's side.

"Is it true that Potty and Weasel left you here at the manor, on purpose?" Pansy asked with a snigger. "You really didn't mean more to them? They left you – just like that"

Her laughter made Hermione sick. She wanted to hex her, wanted to transform her into a frog. But she didn't have her wand; it had been stolen from her when she first was brought to the manor.

"Well, I could understand why Potter would leave you. He only cares about himself. But Weasel… I always thought the two of you would get married and have a lot of _ginger_, _bushy haired_ kids"

Hermione felt her throat go dry. At some point, she had thought that too. Harry had promised they would get her out of there somehow, but they never showed. Knowing they were safe was the only thing that kept her going.

"But you can't have meant much to them if they just _left_ you. I'm not surprised, though. I never understood why they let a _mudblood_ like you boss them around"

"But then again, they had enough of it in the end, didn't they?" Draco smirked.

Hermione swallowed loudly as she clenched her fists tight. She couldn't lose control.

"How does it feel, Granger - Being left behind by your best friends? By your _boyfriend_"

Tears stung her eyes, and she turned away so they wouldn't notice. She was not giving Pansy the satisfaction! _She was _not_ giving Pansy the satisfaction! _

"What's the matter, Granger? Are you going to cry?" Pansy leaned nearer, grabbed her chin and turned her head towards hers. "Is that a tear I spot?"

Hermione hissed angrily under her breath and pulled out of Pansy's touch.

"Careful or she'll bite you" Draco sniggered warningly to Pansy, who scoffed loudly.

"She could try, but I would hex her into oblivious!"

"You wouldn't manage the simplest spells if your life depended on it you stupid bimbo" Hermione barked. She had had enough! Draco stared at her in surprise, while Pansy reached for her wand at pointed it at her.

"You'll regret that" she sneered and was about to cast a spell when Draco held up his hand.

"She doesn't have a wand, Pansy. Play fair!"

Pansy glared darkly at him, but put her wand away. Hermione gave her a triumphant smile.

"You think you're so _clever_, don't you?" Pansy muttered with a hoarse voice.

"I know I am" Hermione replied. Draco looked from Pansy to Hermione with a look filled with laughter. The whole situation was obviously amusing him.

"Well, if you are so clever, why don't you prove it? You _filthy_, little _mudblood_? Prove that you deserve the magic you vermins have stolen from us purebloods"

Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes and clenched her jaw shut, Pansy's laughter still echoing in her ears. Short after, Pansy flung down the stairs and landed bottom-up at the last step. Draco gasped in surprise, and hurried down after his girlfriend to help her up. Pansy's expression was furious as she clasped around Draco's arms in order to get up.

"You know wandless magic" Draco stated amazed and stared up at her. Hermione shot him a look of hatred, before she marched down the corridor, cursing herself. She shouldn't have lost it like that. No one knew about her new skill: wandless magic. She had practiced while being locked up in that basement. It hadn't been easy learning it without any help, but after some time, she had been able to light the candles with only her thoughts. She had learned it in order to get out of the cellar, but it had been too late; they had been shipped to Eddie's pub the day after.

"Aren't you going to do something, Draco? That _freak_ almost _killed_ me!" she heard Pansy shriek. She knew what she had done would get consequences. Maybe Lucius would use the cruciatus curse on her. She didn't care. She had to find a way to get out of here, and to save her parents! But now Draco knew she was capable of wandless magic, and the element of the surprise was ruined. He would probably keep an extra eye on her from now, to make sure she wouldn't escape.

* * *

"Are you just going to walk away?" Pansy asked and stomped after Draco as he went to the drawing room to look for his mother.

"That twat just attacked me, and you walk away? Aren't you going to do something? Go kill her!"

"Pansy, for once in your life, shut the _fuck_ up!" he yelled over his back. Pansy stopped dead and stared after him in surprise.

"Draco?" she asked, but her voice was barely more than a confused whisper.

Draco continued to the drawing room where he hoped his mother would be.

"Mother?" he asked as he entered. But his mother wasn't there. He almost ran to the library, and opened, but the room was empty. Hermione knew wandless magic. That could complicate things; she could find a way to escape, to save her parents. His father's plan would be ruined. There would be no parents for Harry Potter to save. He suddenly froze. He hadn't been too happy about the plan to begin with. If he told his parents what Hermione was capable off, they would blame him, no doubt. He should never have brought her into his home. His mother was right; she meant nothing but trouble.


	5. Chapter 4

_~Bitten by a lion~_

_Chapter 4_

* * *

_She was walking along a lonely road, all alone. The weather was too hot, and she had to strip off her jumper. Instead of putting it in the bag she was carrying, she threw it ditch, like it was trash. She walked for what felt like hours before she suddenly saw something moving in the horizon. As the figures drew nearer, she recognized them to be two thestrals, carrying a man and a woman on their backs. When the thestrals stopped right in front of her, she saw that the man and woman were faceless! Where their eyes, nose and mouth should have been, there were nothing but skin. She screamed when she saw, and the people turned toward her, climbing down from the thestrals, which had started to squeal loudly and stomped their feet in the ground. Hermione started to run in the opposite direction, but the man and woman flew after her. When she turned, they suddenly had long blonde hair and a snakelike nose in their empty faces. The thestrals caught up with them, and knocked her to the gound with their hoofs. The faceless people bent over her, poked her with long, bony fingers. One of them hissed something she couldn't understand. _

"_You betrayed them" a voice said. Hermione looked up and saw Harry and Ron walking slowly toward them. Their eyes were cold as ice, and they were both staring at her with those cool, stiff gazes. _

"_You are the reason they're dead. We're dead. Everything's your fault" Harry continued in his familiar, dark voice. _

"_How can you live with yourself?" Ron chimed in. The faceless people suddenly transformed into the two people she loved most in this world; her parents. They continued to poke her and hissed on a snakelike language. Parseltongue. _

"_They wish they had never had you" Harry said as if he was translating them. "You've caused them nothing but trouble" _

"_They always thought you were a freak, especially after you became a witch" Ron said. _

"_You're lying" she could hear herself cry. "They love me" _

_But her parents looked at her with disgust, and tried to grab her, to hold her down. Harry and Ron took hold of her feet, while her parents seized her arms. She was stuck! The thestrals came nearer, bent over her. Their moth's opened and she could see their enormous, sharp teeth as they took a big bite of her stomach. _

* * *

Hermione squirmed desperately in her bed, trying to wave away the monsters holding her down. She suddenly realized she was awake, and sat up. Her body was covered in sweat, and her breath was short and rapid. It was pitch-dark outside, and the manor was completely silent.

Scared to fall asleep again, she entered the bathroom and splashed some water in her worn-out face. Her reflection told her that she still looked like hell.

"I'm so sorry, mum and dad" she whispered to the mirror, before bursting out in tears. While analyzing the dream, she remembered that Harry had said they were all dead. He and Ron included. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Surely the dark lord would have let everyone know if his biggest rival was killed. Her parent's on the other hand meant nothing to him. She had to find out if they were still alive, and she knew there was only one person who might know.

Barefoot, she tiptoed down the corridor and down a staircase to the main corridor where Draco's bedroom where placed at the end. Hoping his parents wouldn't wake up by her nightly stroll, she hurried past their bedroom door. To her relief the floor was made of stone, and didn't make as much as a sound as she ran across it.

Outside of Draco's room, she froze and listened. His room was just as quiet as the rest of the house; he was probably asleep. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and snuck inside. The moon was shining through his open window, making it possible to see where she was stepping. He was fast asleep under his black cover, his face calm and relaxed. She stopped and smiled by the sight; it was the first time she had seen him without that obnoxious frown on his face. He actually didn't look that bad. She caught herself wondering how he looked like when smiling, a real, warm smile. But then she snapped out of her thoughts and walked slowly toward his sleeping body. He suddenly turned around in the bed, moaning slightly as he kicked the cover off himself and to the bottom of the bed. She couldn't really blame him; his room was turned toward the sun at day, and was therefore hotter than the other rooms. Hers especially.

Bracing herself, she let her hand touch his pale, skinny shoulder. He didn't notice.

"Malfoy" she whispered, and shook him slightly. Still no response. _Dammit, it's like waking a sleeping Ron, _she thought to herself, and shook him again, a little harder this time. He rolled over again so all she could see of him was his bare back. She gasped by the sight of red marks all over it. Was that how the dark lord treated his followers? Beating them? Well, no surprise there.

She felt an urge to reach out and touch the pink scars, but decided against it. It was bad enough that she was staring at him in the middle of the night, what wouldn't he do if he awoke by her touching him?

"Malfoy?" she repeated and hurried to the other side of the bed to see his face. His eyes twitched by hearing his name, but he was still sleeping. _Screw it. _She shook him with all his might, just like she always had to do with Ron. His eyes shut open and he stared at her in surprise. If she hadn't been completely mental, she would have thought he looked slightly scared.

"What the-"he looked around the room, but locked his cool gaze on her. "Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing here? Stalking me much?"

She put her finger over her lips to make him lower his voice. His parents might wake up.

"Get out of my room!" he hissed. She sighed and shook her head.

"I have to ask you something" she said and sat down at the end of the bed. He turned on the night lamp and glared angrily at her. She guessed he was trying to figure out why she was sneaking up on him like this.

"Well, ask, and get the fuck out" he told her impatiently. She took a deep breath.

"Your father told me what you did to my parents" she started. His expression softened slightly for a moment, before he put on his stiff façade again.

"Okay" he replied toneless.

"I hoped you could tell me more" she said with a pleading voice.

"That wasn't a question" he stated.

"Please?"

"Now, why would I do that?" he lay back down under the duvet without waiting for an answer. When he was about to turn off the light again, she grabbed his wand from the bedside table.

"What if I force you?" she pointed the wand threatening at him, but he only laughed, a cold, indifferent laugh.

"Save it, Granger. You couldn't hurt a fly"

"You want to bet?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow up slightly. He gave her a quick glance, as if to decide whether or not to test her.

"If you really wanted to hurt me, you would have worked your wandless magic mojo by now"

She groaned. She knew him knowing about her new ability would cause problems. She shouldn't have lost her head and attacked Pansy earlier today!

"I saw the marks on your back" she said to change the subject. She didn't want him to know how much magic she was capable off without a wand. Draco didn't answer. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw tight by the memory of the torture.

"Who did that to you"?

"You've already asked me a question. Get out" he said darkly and turned his back toward her. Hermione considered leaving, but changed her mind. She refused to go back to her room before she had gotten some answers!

"I don't think you're like the others" she said. "I know what I said yesterday, but deep down, I know you're different"

His back was still all she could see, but somehow she knew he was listening.

"I know you didn't choose to be a death eater. I believe your father pushed you into it. Or at least affected your decision tremendously. Back in March, I saw your face when Bellatrix where torturing me. You looked… angry" her voice cracked as she visualized her first visit at the manor.

"You don't know anything about me" Draco growled. "Don't pretend otherwise"

"Yesterday you said you'd changed. And I believe you have. You carried me up the stairs when I couldn't walk any further. The old Draco would have let me lay there" she suddenly realized she had used his name. It felt surprisingly natural on her tongue, like she had always called him by his first name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it won't repeat itself" he assured her coldly. She sighed and walked to the other side of the bed to see his face.

"You're not fooling me, you know" her voice was soft and sympathetic. "Under that coldhearted, death eater façade of yours, there's a slightly friendlier young man who grew up in the wrong environment"

"You're crossing the line" he said venomously.

"What if it had been your parents?" she asked, playing the `what if´ card. He didn't answer, but turned around again. Hermione hurried around the bed once again.

"I just need to know if they're alive" she said, on the edge of tears. Draco finally turned and looked at her; his glare softening by the sight of her miserable face.

"They're alive for now. That's all I'll say. Now get out!"

"Thanks" she gave him a weak smile before she started toward the door, but turned around.

"Perhaps you can give me a hint about their whereabouts?"

Draco shot her a dark look, and she understood this was all she would get out of him.

* * *

When she left, Draco had problem falling asleep. He thought about what she had said, about him not being such a bad guy after all. Did she really believe he had changed, or was she just bribing him into telling her about her parents? He remembered how he had acted throughout all those years at Hogwarts; he had been an insufferable brat, blinded by his parents' beliefs. Too stuck up to realize that blood status really didn't matter. But even though his view of blood had changed, Hermione Granger was, and had always been, an unbearable know-it-all, who beat him in every subject and always had a clever retort ready. Yes, he had hated her the first years at Hogwarts, and that was not all because of her blood status. Even when they grew older, she had a way of getting under his skin.

After laying restlessly in bed for two hours, he decided to wake up and read a book or something. The clock was half past five, there were no reason to go back to sleep now. In a little more than an hour, he would be joining his father for some death eater business.

He went through all the books in his shelf, but didn't find anything he wanted to read. Instead, he went down to the house elves' kitchen to get something to eat. They all greeted him politely as he entered. It wasn't the first time he was there. When he first became a death eater, he had been so scared he hadn't slept at night, and had found company with his servants.

"Master Draco" Tippy squealed with a warm smile. His old nanny always welcomed him with open arms. Even when the other elves muttered things behind his back, she would stand up for him. When he was little, Tippy had been the closest he came to a friend; as a pureblood, his parents had been highly strict of who he was allowed to play with. Besides, the manor was so far away from his parent's fellow Slytherin friends, he hardly saw any kids his age.

"Is there anything master Draco need?" Tippy asked and patted his arm. "A cup of hot chocolate, maybe?"

Draco smiled. Ever since he was a little kid, Tippy had made him her special hot chocolate. It was so delicious, he couldn't resist.

"Did Master Draco have a bad dream again?" Tippy asked with a concerned voice. She pulled a chair next to his and climbed onto it.

"Something like that" he shrugged. "Tell me. Do you think I've changed the last couple of years?"

Tippy hesitated. "Well, Tippy thinks Draco have grown up. But yes, in some way, Draco have changed"

"Good or bad?"

"Tippy is really not the elf to answer that, master Draco" Tippy sighed and patted his arms again.

"Tippy, please, I need to know" he begged, but the house elf shook her head.

"Tippy is sorry master Draco, but Tippy don't want to step out of any lines"

Draco sighed, but didn't nag anymore. Tippy was right; she could be punished if she did anything against his parent's will.

"Drink your chocolate, Draco. Tippy will make you breakfast before you and your father leave for your meeting"


	6. Chapter 5

~Bitten by a lion~

Chapter 5

* * *

Hermione spent the night formulating a letter she wanted to send to the Weasley's. It was terrible not knowing if they were all alive, or if someone had been murdered by the death eaters. If she only got the manor to herself, she would be able to borrow one of their many owls for a few hours. That way she could contact the order, which would get her out of here and help her save her parents. At least she had to warn them that Lucius tried to get to Harry. She waited until she saw Draco and Lucius walk down the driveway and disapparated when they reached the end of the ward. Now she only had to wait for Narcissa to leave as well.

"Did you finish the floors yesterday?" Narcissa's sharp voice asked as she came strolling down the stairs. Hermione turned, and shot Tippy, who hurried after her boss, a quick glance. Tippy nodded her head discretely.

"Yes" Hermione said.

"Very well. You may start on the silver" her face was stiff and cold, but Hermione sensed a new softness in her voice.

"Yes ma'am" she nodded and let Tippy lead the way to the dining room.

"Tippy will show you what to do" Narcissa said after them. "Oh, and Tippy" the house elf froze, before she turned slowly towards the woman.

"I will be having lunch with Arietta Zabini this afternoon. I leave you in charge" she let her gaze hover on Hermione for a few seconds. Hermione understood at once; _make sure that filthy mudblood slave girl doesn't find a way to escape._ But Hermione was confident Tippy wouldn't stop her from sending the letter. She was actually surprised by how well this all worked out by itself.

* * *

"_NO_" a dark voice screamed in agony as Draco pointed his wand at him and muttered one simple word. Crucio. To think that one word could have the effect of making a grown man squirm was unbelievable. But yet, there were something fascinating about it as well; to know that this man's fate was in his hands. He felt like God!

Realizing his recent thoughts, he broke the spell and stared confused at the man in front of him. This wasn't who he was. Or at least not who he wanted to be. Hermione had said she believe he had changed. Good job proving it... No, he wasn't different. he was just like the other death eaters; a coldhearted, torturing bastard. When he had to torture someone, he blamed it on the dark lord. He simply didn't have a choice. But now- now he was cruciating someone of free will. And that was because they had done horrible things to Hermione, the mudblood - His childhood enemy. He knew that if the dark lord found out what he had done, he would be in trouble. But at this point, he simply didn't care. He had heard what they had done to the muggleborn prisonersl The snatchers had told him after he cursed them with several spells only a dark wizard would know about.

No, he hadn't changed. He was a death eater and a coward. He was the reason why Hermione was completely broken. And to make matters worse, he had helped his father to round up her parents and keep them imprisoned. Just like she had been for five months. And torturing these men wouldn't make anything better. In fact, he only felt worse.

* * *

As soon as she heard Narcissa use floopowder in the drawing room, Hermione excused herself from her duties, telling Tippy she had to use the bathroom. With the letter safely tucked in her pocket, she ran up all the stairs towards the north tower. She had no idea when Draco and Lucius would be back, and couldn't risk any of them catching her in the act.

It was difficult to find the right way, and she was afraid Tippy might get suspicious. Although she was sure the elf felt sorry for her to be locked up like a slave, Tippy was loyal to her family and, if Narcissa asked her, she would have to tell the truth.

She got lost three times, before she reached the owlery. Ten owls of every size and color stared at her as she entered. Why did a family of three need ten owls? Well, she didn't complain. The less owls, the bigger chance they would notice one missing. She picked a big barn owl and hoped he would reach the Burrow in less than a few hours. She was about to tie the letter to its leg when someone coughed behind her.

Gasping, and with the heart in her throat, she jerked around. To her relief it was not Lucius or Narcissa standing in the doorway, but Draco. She frowned by her own thoughts. She was relieved to see Draco? Well, that was a first.

"What are you doing?" he asked her with his usual, vicious smirk. Hermione took a deep breath and hid the piece of paper behind her back. She hadn't been able to find an envelope to put the letter in.

"Washing the owls" she tried, but Draco scoffed loudly.

"Nice try, mother would never tell you to wash the owls"

"Well, I was up here cleaning up their …dropping… and I thought they needed some cleaning as well"

"Where are your cleaning supplies?" he asked, cocking his eyebrows.

"I'm working my 'wandless magic mojo'" she said dryly, quoting him from last night. He actually snorted by her retort. _Did she just make Draco Malfoy laugh?_

"I don't doubt it. So, what are you playing at? Contacting the order? You really think it's that easy, huh? "

She didn't answer. Had they put up some kind of barrier for the owls as well?

"We're not completely mental you know. Of course we did some precautions. Hello, Hermione Granger is in our house, nothing is safe!" he laughed again, but this time it wasn't a light snort, but a dark, hollow one that gave her shivers down her spine.

"I wasn't trying to contact anyone" she tried, but knew he didn't believe her.

"Don't lie to me, Granger. You're my servant, you're obligated to tell the truth at all times"

"Why are you even keeping me here? It's not like you need the extra hands. The house elves can manage fine without me! Why don't you just lift your bloody spell and let me go?"

Draco sneered and came a little closer. "But what fun would that be? Not having you around, lurking in my room while I sleep. And who am I supposed to babysit all day to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, like getting herself killed? You know, if father had caught you instead of me, he would avada you without hesitating"

"But you won't" she said, trying to remain calm. "I told you; you are different"

"Oh, leave it" he growled. "You like living dangerous, don't you? Is it the adrenalin? You enjoy the rush?"

Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms. She might be his servant, but she did not have to put up with his bitching.

"Do you miss the basement you came from? Do you miss being misused by the snatchers? Oh, I know what they did. As a matter of fact, I talked to them, just this morning. Or well, it might not have been as much talking as interrogation, but you catch my drift. I know everything, and still, you show no form of gratitude toward me. It's like you would rather be stuck down there again, than be here"

Hermione couldn't control the tears already streaming down her face. How could he think that she missed being prisoner in a cellar? How dared he imply that she missed being misused every other day?

"You bloody arse" she choked out and sank to the floor, clutching her arms around her legs. With her face buried in her lap, she let the emotions out. Draco didn't say anything. _I should hex him right here and now! _But she didn't. Even if her wandless magic had been powerful enough to cast a spell on him, she didn't want to face the consequences. She had lost control with Pansy, she could not do it with Draco.

"You should get back to work" he said uncomfortable, his voice hoarse.

Hermione didn't answer. She was too busy rewinding the five months in that basement. As if what they did to her wasn't horrible enough, she had to witness the twelve year old girl, Lizzie, go through the same thing. She had suppressed her own pain by nursing those younger and weaker than herself. Wasn't that what she always did? Helped others so that she didn't have to face her feelings?

"Seriously, Granger, pull yourself together" his voice was more pleading than demanding. "I thought Gryffindors are supposed to be tough"

"Please shut up" she whispered, not sure if he could even hear her. The memories of one particular snatcher came back to her. He was big built and always dirty. Even though the basement was pitch-dark, they always knew when he was coming down; he reeked of sweat and firewhiskey. Unfortunately, he had made her his favorite, which meant: she was always his first choice. They never knew his name, but among the prisoners they had called him `Husky' because of his size.

Suddenly, she noticed the heat of someone next to her. When she looked up, she saw Draco sitting down beside her, fidgeting uncomfortable with his wand.

"Please leave" she sobbed, trying to sound as angry as possible, but her façade wasn't convincing. But Draco didn't leave. Instead he leaned his head toward the wall and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I didn't mean what I said"

Hermione wiped her tears away. This was the second time Draco had seen her cry in two days; that was two times too much. She didn't like showing her vulnerability. She wanted people to think she was tough, unbeatable. But the truth was, she was broken.

"Look, I know what those bastards did to you and the other muggleborn they held captive and they have gotten their punishment, believe me"

Hermione didn't feel better by knowing Draco had tortured someone for fun. Surely it wasn't as a favor for Voldemort, she knew that!

"Please stop crying" he pleaded.

Hermione obeyed with one last sob, before she pulled herself together and looked at him.

"I'll go back to polishing the silver, now" she said quietly.

"Ehm… do you want to… talk about it?" he asked. His voice was hoarse as he rubbed his temple. Hermione shot him a confused look. What, were they like best friends now?

"You don't have to pretend anymore. I'm done being a crybaby" she said and stood up, ready to leave. She was surprised when Draco seized her arm and held her back. As she stared up into his steel gray eyes, a realization appeared in her mind; all she had to do to get out of that horrid manor was to make Draco trust her. In order to save her parents, she would have to grow close to her childhood enemy.

* * *

Draco suddenly regretted holding her back. He didn't know why he had done it; it had simply been a natural thing to do at the moment. Now, staring into her chocolate eyes, he didn't know what to say.

"What?" her voice was no longer sharp and rejecting, but soft.

"I really am sorry, you know - For everything. I should have let you escape with Potter and Weasley when you had the chance" his voice trailed off. As he had cast the cruciatus curse on the snatchers, he couldn't help but feel responsible for everything that had happened to Hermione after her little visit at the manor. He had been the one to hold her back; to prevent her from escaping. All the pain she had been through in-between was on him. His guilt had driven him to take revenge with cold blood. Only that way he could find closure. Or so he had thought. Revenge wouldn't make her pain go away. It wouldn't make her virtuous again. What happened in that basement was something she would always carry with her, and that knowledge ate him up.

"I know you are" she nodded and gave him a weak, tearful smile. "No hard feelings"

It felt odd having a normal conversation with Hermione Granger. He realized it had to be the first time none of them were yelling at each other.

"But seriously… don't let my parents catch you up here" he warned her.

"Note taken" she nodded and stroke a lock of hair behind her ear and looked at him with innocent eyes. He cleared his throat uncomfortable and gave her a forced smile.

"Well, you should go back down before father comes" he said, feeling stupid for repeating himself all the time. Hermione nodded again, and this time she actually obeyed.

When she left, he stayed in the owlery to clear his mind. There was something about her he couldn't explain, something… different. He remembered back in the fourth year after the yule ball. Hermione had been a sight! She had haunted his dreams for some time. It had eventually passed when he recalled how stuck-up she really was. Although she had looked great at the night of the ball, he hadn't been able to understand how a bookworm like her managed to snatch the quidditch player, Viktor Krum. But still, some part of him understood why Krum found her so interesting. He just wasn't able to put his finger on it yet.


	7. Chapter 6

~Bitten by a lion~

Chapter 6

* * *

As she had finished all the silver, or, to be honest, Tippy had finished, Narcissa told her to polish the candlesticks in every room. Hermione went upstairs and decided to start with Draco's room, as he wasn't there. She would rather not go through what she did the day before. His room was just as tidy as always. She brought out her cloth and started to polish the candlesticks, when she noticed one of the dresser drawers where halfway open. She knew she could get in trouble if anyone saw, but her curiosity forced her to look. The drawer was full of black socks. Even they lay perfectly side by side in a small pile. But underneath the pile she saw something red point out from the sock at the bottom.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching her; she pulled the sock out and emptied it on Draco's bed. Out ratted loads of products from Weasleys' Wizard Weezes; Headless hats, Expendable ears, punching telescopes, Decoy Deconators, Darkness powder, and shield cloaks. She stared in astonishment at her discovery. Had Draco been shopping at the Weasley twins' store? The idea was absurd. But this could come in handy! She glanced around once, but saw no one. Surely, Draco wouldn't notice if she took a few things, would he?

She felt like a criminal for the rest of the day. As she didn't dare go to her room and hide her stolen goods, she kept it in her pocket, which made her paranoid and jumpy for the rest throughout the day. She ate supper alone on the Malfoy's kitchen they never used. Even though she would rather prefer eating with the elves, not all of them were thrilled to have a mudblood eating their food. Therefor she kept to herself, feeling lonelier than ever.

* * *

The next few days, everywhere he went, Hermione was there. It was like she was stalking him. But that was probably him being paranoid or something. She worked in his house, of course she showed up everywhere. Sometimes, he even caught her staring at him. When he caught her eyes, she would turn bright red and look away as if nothing had happened. No, surely he was going mental! Bookworm Granger couldn't possible have a thing for him, could she?

He was sure he had lost his mind when her chocolate eyes started haunting his dreams. She would smile and wink at him, run her fingers through his hair and whisper in his ear. What she said he could never remember.  
One night he had dreamed she had taken Pansy's place, both in bed and his home. When he awoke, his heart was beating rapidly, and his palm where all sweaty. No, he had definitely lost it. He needed something to get his mind off of the mudblood in the other end of the castle. Even though it was in the middle of his night, he stood up and hurried to the kitchen. If someone would understand, it was Tippy.

"Master Draco!" Tippy squealed with happiness. "the master looks awful"

"Why, thank you, Tippy" he said dryly and accepted the hot chocolate she gave him.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Draco looked around at the other house elves. Most of them were sleeping in small hammocks spread around the room, but a few stared curiously at him.

"Could I talk to you alone?" He asked. Tippy's face turned worried. As she grabbed his hand and led him to a room he had never been in before, she muttered something about she had always known would happen.

He realized she had dragged him into a food storage. The walls where covered with shelfs, and the shelves full of jars and boxes which he guessed where full of food.

"What's on the master's mind?" Tippy asked and looked at him with her friendly eyes. Draco took a deep breath before he told his old nanny about his dreams. He didn't mention who the girl in his dream was, but made it clear it wasn't Pansy.

Tippy listened in silence and when he finish she gave him a big, warm smile.

"Master Draco has a crush" the elf said and patted his hand.  
Draco frowned. "No I don't!" Only the idea of having a crush on the mudblood was repulsing.

"Tippy believes dreams are a map of the future. It is the subconscious mind that makes them, as small hints for you to understand"

"That's bollocks" Draco scoffed. "She's tricking me into it, I know it. She's using her wandless magic mojo"

"As I recall, Master Draco is highly skilled at Occlumency. Do you really think a young woman could be able to put something in your mind without you noticing? Dear master, only the dark lord is powerful enough"

"But-"

"You shouldn't deny love, Draco. Everyone deserves it. Even you" the elf took his hand and squeesed it while smiling at him.

"You don't know half the things I've done" he sighed, feeling his throat thicken.

"The other day the young master asked old tippy if he had changed. Tippy wants Master Draco to look and see for himself"  
She snapped her finger and a round mirror with a gold frame appeared out of thin air. As she handed it to him, he stared at his own reflection.

"I look exactly the same" he stated, a little disappointed.

"Look deeper" the elf said softly. Draco obeyed and stared until his eyes went dry. Suddenly, his reflection disappeared, and he saw himself casting the cruciatus curse on an innocent muggle. Next he saw a muggleborn man, who begged desperately for his life. As the man disappeared, several faces filled the mirror. The faces of everyone he had tortured and killed. A new picture arrived; it was of him, taunting Hermione in the second year, calling her mudblood. Another one from the third year, the fourth year, the fifth year –

"Stop, please make it stop!" He exclaimed and buried his face in his hands as tears stung his eyes. Tippy stroke his back.

"The old Draco wouldn't have felt guilt for what he had done. He would have believed the victims deserved what they got. So you tell me, Master Draco. Have you changed?"

"What was that?"

"This is the mirror of conscience. A bad man would have looked into the mirror and only see his reflection, while a good man-"

"Sees what he regrets the most" he finished for her.

* * *

Hermione tossed around in her bed for hours before she finally decided to get up. She hadn't slept for days! It seemed like her mind was too scared for what she might dream about, and kept her up with all these confusing thoughts. In the basement, she hadn't had any dreams at all, but now her sleep was haunted with pictures of 'Husky' and the other snatchers.

If she had been at Hogwarts right now, she would have pulled out a book and buried her thoughts in new information. But her books were long gone. She had brought almost every book she possessed when she, Harry and Ron went to search for horcruxes. The books, and everything else she ever loved, including her wand, was in her purse. She suddenly gasped and jerked up from the bed. She had brought her purse to the manor when they all had been captured in the forest. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Unless some of the house elves had thrown her purse out, it was still here in this very house!

Her heart started beating faster as she snuck out of her room and down the stairs. She had to talk to Tippy!

"Look, the mudblood" one of the house elves muttered to another as she entered their kitchen. She acted like she hadn't heard them, and continued further in where Tippy' hammock was.

"Is Tippy around?" She asked when she noticed the empty hammock. A few of the elves whispered to each other, hissing poisonous words about her.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Tippy" she said a little louder. A young elf stepped forward with trembling feet.

"She's talking to master Draco" he squeaked and pointed at a corridor. Hermione smiled gratefully at him and hurried further along. She stopped and listened by every door until she finally heard Tippy's high-pitched voice in the storeroom.  
She fished the extendable ears out of her pocket and put them at the crack under the door to ear what they were talking about. She knew it was wrong, but if there were any possibility of finding out more about her parents, she had to

"Stop, please make it stop" she heard Draco beg with a trembling voice. What was going on in there?

Tippy said something she didn't catch.

"What was that?" He asked after gathering himself.

"This is the mirror of conscience. A bad man would look into the mirror and see nothing but his reflection, while a good man would look and see what he regretted the most"  
Silence. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. The mirror of conscience? She had read about that in Hogwarts: A history. It was one of three sister mirrors, which had all belonged to the school for some time, when two of them had been stolen. Only one remained at the school at this day; the mirror of Erised. She couldn't believe that the second mirror had been at the Malfoy Manor! The mirror of truth was still lost.  
"Do you think I'm a coward, Tippy?" Draco asked. It was strange hearing him like this, so weak and vulnerable. She actually pitied him. Her first night here, she had called him a coward. Was he really upset about what she had said? She, who were nothing but filth to him. His slave. His servant.

"In Tippy's eyes, Master Draco was never a coward. Just a boy who had to grow up way too fast"

Hermione felt her throat thicken. She wasn't stupid, she knew Draco hadn't joined Voldemort out of free will, but hearing the elf who possibly knew him best in the world explain it so easily, made her realize how lost he was. He didn't have friends like she did. His parents were just as evil and corrupt as the master they all served. He grew up among dark wizards - no wonder he had been so mean back at school. But still, she sensed some lightness within him. He wasn't all bad, she had just heard Tippy say so herself. _He was just a boy who had to grow up too fast._

He reminded her of Harry. He too had been sent out on a mission much more suitable for someone twice his age. But still, he had kept going. Just like Draco had become a death eater to save his parents. He had done it out of love.

She waited in the kitchen with the other elves until Draco and Tippy finally came out of the bod. When he noticed her, he turned his head away to hide his read and swollen face.  
"I need to talk to you, Tippy" Hermione said and hurried toward her. The elf shook her head in disbelief, but gestured for her to follow. She jumped off the chair and started after as, when someone grabbed her elbow.

"What do you want with her, Granger?" He asked with a low, hissing voice.

"I need to ask her something" Hermione replied and jerked her arm out of his grip.

"You're not allowed to be down here" he said. "You'll get in trouble"

"Well I'm not going to tell your parents, and I don't think you are either"  
Draco eyed her suspiciously with a confused fury on his face.

"You see, I just realized that everything I do, is practically your fault. You bought me, which means I'm yours, and you'll get the blame for everything I do"  
He scoffed, but she knew she was right; that was the wizard servant's law. The man who owned the servant, was held responsible.

"Well, as your master I forbid you from speaking to Tippy"

"Draco, Draco, Draco... That's not how it works anymore. In the ancient England, rich wizards cast a spell over their human servants so they would obey just like a house elf would. It is very similar to the imperious curse, which is why it was forbidden in the middle of the eighteenth century. Maid's now a days are even allowed to use a wand while doing her daily chores.

"Shut up, Granger. Stop being so bloody _clever_" he gave Tippy one warning look before he turned on his heels and stomped out of the kitchen. Seconds later he returned in the doorway. "And I'm not giving you a wand"

"For now" Hermione replied, but wasn't sure if he even heard her.

* * *

Draco marched up to his bedroom and slammed the door shut when he remembered that it was the middle of the night and his parents was sleeping. He ought to be a little more quiet, but his rage was out of control. Tippy was wrong! He did not have a crush on Granger! How could be ever find that crazy hair attractive? And the way she spoke to him! Merlin, she thought she knew everything, while he was just a stupid git. But she was wrong! He was smarter than she gave him credit for!

* * *

Tippy sat down on a box of butterbeers, and gestured for her to sit down next to her.

"What did the miss want to ask old Tippy?" The elf asked with kind eyes.

"Do you remember the last time I was here?" Hermione watched Tippy's expression fade.

"Tippy do, yes"

"That night something was taken from me. Something I really need"  
Tippy's eyes widened, as if she was scared of what would come next.

"a purse" Hermione finished. Tippy shook her head and covered her ears with her tiny hands.

"Don't" she cried. "Tippy knows nothing"

"Please, Tippy, if I find this-"

"Tippy knows nothing!" The elf interrupted.

"I can save my parents"  
They stared at each other for several seconds before Tippy spoke again.

"Tippy is sorry about your parents, miss, but Tippy knows nothing about a purse"  
Hermione sighed, but found it best not to pressure the little elf.

"Well, thanks anyway" she smiled politely and went back to her bedroom with a heavy heart. She really needed that purse!


	8. Chapter 7

_**~Bitten by a lion~**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_You guys are so sweet! Thank you all for the nice reviews! You make my day! I know I haven't said it enough, but I am truly grateful for all the nice things you say. It means a lot! _

* * *

He tried to fall back asleep, but again, it was impossible. _Great, now his night sleep was ruined once again_. He sighed and pulled a book out of his shelf. Since he became a death eater, he hadn't had much time to read, but Tippy kept bringing him new books. He knew his mother would want him to stay sharp, and continue his education, but he didn't see the point. He would inherit more money from his father than he would ever be able to spend; he would live like a prince even without a job.

He read the cover of the book. Tolkien. Even though he wasn't very fond of muggles, he found their writing very interesting. Especially if there were a wizard involved. He read the first book in the lord of the rings trilogy back in third grade. Maybe he would continue tonight?

"Excuse me" a voice whispered from the door. Draco jumped in surprise and dropped the book, so it landed with a loud 'bang' on the stone floor. In the door he saw Hermione's bushy hair dance around her innocent face.

"Can I come in?" Her voice was soft and gentle. He shrugged and returned his attention to the book.

"I've read those, they're great" she said and sat down on his bed. Draco grunted in reply.

"I think it's weird how realistic the description of Gandalf is. It's like the author actually knew a wizard. I think he reminds me a bit of Dumbledore"  
Draco grunted again. _Dumbledore_, the man he had been assigned to kill, but failed to do so. Harry Potter's great idol; loved by so many students. He had almost been the one to take him away.

"But then again, it's not unlikely. Although Tolkien himself wasn't a wizard, he could have known one" Hermione continued. Draco looked at her. Her eyes reflected the engagement of her one-way conversation. How could someone be so obsessed with an author of a book? Yes, he had liked the book, but still, it was just a bloody book!

"And then it is the elves..." She sighed dreamily. "We should have elves like that. So brave and good and-"

"Shut it, will you? I haven't read the last two books yet, you're ruining it"

"I heard they're going to make a movie of it!"

"I won't care about a bloody movie!" _Whatever that is_, he added in his head.

"Do you even know what it is?" She asked as if she had read his mind. When he didn't answer, she giggled slightly.

"It's sort of like wizard's photography's, only much longer. And there is a story in it, so it's much more exciting to watch. But you'll need a television, though"

"I don't care about your stupid muggle crap, okay?"  
Hermione scoffed by the insult, but stopped talking.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrowed a book, would you?" She asked. He glared at her. Of course the bookworm wanted a book. She wasn't called a bookworm for no reason!

"No, you can't borrow any of my books"

"But why?"

"One: because they're _mine_. Two: because _you_ are my _bloody slave,_ and three: because_ I don't like you_, and I don't let people I dislike touch my things. Especially not a filthy mudblood as yourself"

"That was mean" she stated, bud didn't look insulted at all. In fact, he spotted a weak smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

"What do you want, Granger? And I know it's more than a book, even though it would have been believable"

"Fine. I want the purse I left here in March"  
Draco looked around the room. Hermione hadn't been here in March! Not in his room anyway.

"Not in your room, Malfoy" she sighed. "In the drawing room, remember?"  
Draco clenched his jaw and nodded. How he wished she would stop reminding him of that night.

"I know you don't want my innocent parents to die. You're better than that. So all I ask is for you to get me that purse. That's all you have to do"

"I'm not going to help you, Granger! If you haven't noticed, where're on different teams here"

"Then switch team! You know you don't belong on the dark side"

"Go to bed, Granger. You're like a record playing over and over and over again. '_Oh, Draco, you're not really bad, you just grew up among terrible people_'" he mimicked. Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to repeat myself if you weren't so bloody stubborn! You're not a death eater! Not in your heart, and you know it"

"Oh, how sweet" a voice drawled. Both Draco and Hermione turned quickly toward the voice of Lucius Malfoy. _Kill me_, Draco thought, and imagined every punishment possible he would get for interacting with the mudblood.

"So, Draco, what does your heart say? Are you a death eater, or are you a _sissy_?" His voice was dark and sardonic. Draco scoffed while trying to remain calm.

"Get out of my room, both of you" he ordered, but none of them moved.

"We've been very patient with you, Miss Granger. We let you sleep in a bed, eat our food and talk to our house elves, yet still you are determined to ruin our hospitality! I have to say I'm starting to lose my will to keep you around much longer"  
Hermione glared at the man in front of him. Draco swallowed loudly, earning the stares of both his father and Hermione.

"And you, Draco, who keeps hanging out with this... Filth"

"I was just about to leave" Hermione said and stood up, but Lucius stopped her with a hand gesture.

"Not so quickly, miss Granger"

"I really think I should go"

"You'll do as I say" Lucius said, a little louder. "Now sit down while I figure out what to do"

Draco saw that she was trembling. Older men giving her orders probably brought back bad memories.

"I think you're overreacting, father" Draco said, forcing his voice to sound calmer than he really was.

"Shut up!" Lucius spat. "Draco, I'll speak with you later. Come here you" he grabbed Hermione's arm and jerked her up from the bed, dragging her after him out of the room.

"Father?" Draco asked and followed him.

"Get back to your room, Draco, this doesn't concern you"

"If I recall correctly, I was the one who paid for her, which makes her _mine_" Draco reminded him, but his father only shot him a sharp glance."Hey, where are you taking her?"

Lucius froze and turned on his heels, still with a tight grip around Hermione's elbow. His glare pierced through Draco and made shivers go down his spine. He had obviously crossed a line.

"What is it that I hear?" Lucius took a step toward him. "Draco caring for another human being?" he scoffed with laughter. "I didn't think I would live to see the day"

Draco exhaled sharply. He felt his hatred toward his father rage up in him. If it hadn't been for his mother, he would never have stayed in this house, this family.

"Well, if that's how it is, then maybe you care to join Miss Granger in the dungeon?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco growled. But his father only laughed.

"Try me"

Draco stepped back and put his hands in his pocket, as to say he gave up. He saw Hermione give him a desperate look; the look that had haunted him for months after her first visit at the Manor. He felt his insides twist by the memory. But Tippy was wrong. He was a coward. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

"Please let me go" Hermione sobbed as he dragged her down the stairs. She tried to fight, to squirm out of his grip, but it was useless. Closing her eyes, she tried to fight him off with using wandless magic, but for some reason, it just didn't want to work! Typical, when she really needed to preform, she got brain freeze.

"Let's see how clever you are down there, little miss impertinent" Lucius grinned before he pushed her into the cell and barred the door. "Enjoy the darkness, sugar" and with that he stomped upstairs. Hermione stared after him as he disappeared around the corner. She felt the panic spread through her body as she looked around the room. It was too small, too dark; too similar to what she had lived in back with the snatchers. Tears welled out of her eyes as she sank down onto the floor. While she was stuck in the basement, her parents were held captive somewhere else. There would be only matter of time before Lucius would lose patient and kill them. Merlin, she hoped Harry and the order would try to save them.

When her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she wondered if this was the same dungeon Harry and Ron had been locked in as Bellatrix had interrogated her. She sighed and buried her head in her hands, wondering what on earth she was supposed to do now. If she had only had the opportunity to send the order a letter! Now she was stuck in this bloody cell, unable to do anything in order to help her friends save the world. Down here, she was useless!

* * *

Draco stayed in his room until his father returned. He knew what would happen next. He would have to take off his shirt, flash his bare back to his barbaric father and let him whip him until he bled. He was too old to get punished like a little child, but couldn't do anything. He was helpless, in this war, in this house. His whole life was being controlled. He had no power over himself.

When he heard his father's steps in the corridor, he took a deep breath to brace himself of what was coming.

"Draco!" His father bellowed as he closed the door behind him. "You know the drill"

Draco clenched his jaw, and with his wand hidden in his pocket, he started to unbutton his shirt.

"You've disappointed me, Draco" his father continued. "More than ever before. What have I done to deserve such a disobedient child?"

Draco frowned. He was eighteen years old, he was off age, and he shouldn't have to put up with this bullshit.

"You've done enough" Draco said through gritted teeth. His father froze and glared daringly at him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said: you've done enough" Draco repeated. He didn't understand where he got the courage from. He had always feared and idolized his father, up until his sixth year at Hogwarts. Then all his admiration had vanished completely. Now all there was left was terror of what his father might do.

"How dare you?" Lucius hissed. "I am your father!"

Draco scoffed. "Then act like one!" he replied and started toward the door. Lucius yelled angrily, and hurried after him, grabbing his arm, but Draco jerked free from his grip and pointed his wand warningly at him.

"You are a disgrace to your family" Lucius spat, but backed off slowly. "You belong in the basement along with the mudblood!"

"Insulting me right now seems like a good idea, how?" Draco said and walked out of the room without turning his back to Lucius, who sneered after him.

"How far do you think you'll get, Draco? Honestly, look at yourself. You're pathetic"

Draco hissed and cast a spell at his father, but missed by an inch. Lucius laughed loudly, just as his mother ran out of her room. She gasped by the sight of them and pulled out her own wand.

"Draco, what on earth are you doing?" she asked.

"Back off, mother, I don't want to hurt you too"

"Draco, you are acting like a madman" she said with a sharp voice. "Drop that wand immediately"

Draco frowned at her. None of them were taking him seriously. Well, he would show them, all of them. He would gain the respected he wanted!

"Give me your wand, mother, or I'll curse you both" Draco ordered, but her mother shook her head.

"No, Draco. You listen to me: drop your wand, son, and no one will be harmed" she actually sounded a bit worried. Was it for him or for his father?

"I'm not joking around, mother! Drop your wand!" he knew he was trembling, but didn't care. He had had enough.

"We get it, Draco, you want attention, and you got it. Now give me that wand" Lucius said and reached his hand toward him.

"BACK OFF!" Draco yelled and pointed the wand at his mother. "Or she'll get the curse"

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped. "Would you really curse your own mother?"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"You're being foolish, boy" Lucius said.

"Do as your father says" Narcissa nodded. "Come on, dear. Don't be difficult"

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Draco asked, his voice breaking. "I'm tired of being bossed around. I'm an adult now!"

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged looks.

"Then perhaps act like one" His father reasoned and stretched his hand out again. "Give me your wand"

Draco breathed rapidly. They still didn't believe he was serious. He would reluctantly harm his own parents, but if that was what he had to do to escape this terrible house, he would do so.

With a determined expression on his face, he turned to his father with his wand pointed warningly at him.

"Crucio-"

* * *

When she heard footsteps in the stairs, Hermione jumped to her feet and hurried to the barred door. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy coming running down, with a body between them. It was an unconscious Draco!

"What did you do to him?" she asked. "How can you hurt your own son?"

"Shut up you silly little girl" Narcissa spat. "Move away before we kill you where you stand" her voice was sharp, but thick, as if she was about to cry.

Hermione did as she was told, and bent over Draco as soon as they threw him onto the floor.

"After everything he's done for you" Hermione said and glared angrily at them. She met Narcissa's eyes, but she looked away immediately with a bothered expression on her face.

Lucius scoffed and slapped her across the face with such force she was flung backwards.

"Lucius, let's go!" Narcissa said and started on the stairs. Lucius gave Hermione a warning look before he locked the door and followed his wife.

"Draco? Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked and crawled back to him. She could still feel Lucius' palm on her cheek, but ignored the rapid pain. She had to find a way to wake Draco up!

"Come on, Malfoy!" she shook him, but he still lay there, lifeless. "Dammit, you bloody git, wake up!"

But it was useless. Even though she could feel his breath on her neck, his pulse was weak. She had no idea what his parents had done to him, but without help he would die within days. She had never believed the idea of Draco Malfoy dying on her watch would make her sad.

* * *

_AN: Soo.. good news! I'm done writing the story. It really took a different turn than I first expected, but that's usually how all of my stories turn out. I decided to publish yet another chapter much sooner than the last one as a thanks to all of your reviews. **I love you guys! **_


	9. Chapter 8

_I'm really sorry for the late update! I've been too busy with work and all. But now I have a week off before school starts again, so I'm hoping I get to update more often. R&R! _

* * *

She didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt like eternity before Draco finally moaned something she didn't catch.

"Draco?" she asked and stroke his cheek carefully. "Can you hear me?"

Draco's eyes flickered around the room for a moment before they settled on her. She smiled by the sight of those beautiful grey eyes of his. Although he was weak, he was alive and conscious!

"My mother-" Draco muttered, but she broke him off.

"Shush, don't speak. You have to save your strength" she told him, but he shook his head and tried to sit up.

"I was going to save you" he said perplexed. "I cast the cruciatus curse on my father, but-"

"You did that? For me?" she was both shocked, repelled and flattered at the same time.

"They didn't believe me" he continued, but was too weak to carry on, and fell silent again. His chest rose and sank evenly as he breathed heavily, and stared at her. Even though he didn't say anything, she was relieved not to be left in the basement alone.

"You're going to be okay" she promised him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Just hang in there, okay? Whatever you do, don't fall asleep"

She suddenly noticed a big blood stain on the side of his shirt. Apprehensive of what she would find, she carefully rolled him over and pulled the shirt up to his chest. She gasped when she saw all the blood that welled out of a fresh wound. What had his parents done to him? Their own son?

"You're bleeding" she told him. Draco only groaned and closed his eyes in agony as she pressed her hand on the wound in order to stop the bleeding.

"I need something to compress the wound with" she said and looked around the empty cellar, but found nothing.

"My shirt" Draco whispered heavily.

"No, you need all the warmth you can get" she said and looked down at herself. This was not the time to feel awkward about undressing in front of Draco; he was hurt, she had to compress the wound before he bled to death. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed earlier. She should have checked for blood as soon as he had been thrown into the dungeon. If he died, that would be her fault! No, she couldn't let him die. Not like this.

She ripped off the bottom of her robe, but made sure it was still long enough to cover her behind. After realizing it wasn't enough fabric, she ripped off the arms of the robe as well, rolled it all together and pressed it carefully onto his wound. If it hurt, he didn't show it. In fact, he was losing conscious again.

"Draco, you can't slip away, do you hear me? You have to stay awake!"

Draco grunted, but she could see that he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"You must listen to me! Draco, listen to my voice. I'll tell you a story, okay? Don't you dare fall asleep" she forced a smile, but knew it wasn't believable.

"So, have you heard about…" she tried desperately to come up with a thrilling story he would find exciting.

"About the time when…" she realized all of her good stories involved Harry and Ron, and she knew Draco wouldn't be interested in hearing about them.

"when-"

"It's okay" Draco whispered. "I don't deserve to live, not after everything I've done" his voice trailed off, and his eyes closed slowly. Hermione felt her throat thicken.

"No! Draco, no!" but he was already far away in dreamland. With tears streaming down her face, she got up and rattled at the barred door in order to get someone's attention.

"HE'S YOUR ONLY SON!" She yelled as loud as she could. "ARE YOU REALLY WILLING TO LET HIM DIE?"

No answer. The dungeon was probably so far underground they couldn't hear her.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" She continued. "IF HE DOESN'T GET HELP IMMEDIATELY, HE'LL DIE!"

She stood there, screaming for what felt like hours, but no one came. Once in a while, she would bend over Draco to check if he was still breathing. His weakening pulse worried her. If she had only had her purse, she would have some medicine there to give him. Hell, even water would do the trick.

"Please, Draco. Don't leave me alone down here" she sobbed into his chest. "It can't end like this"

She lay with her head on his chest until his pulse was barely noticeable. So this was it. She was locked in a cell with her half-dead childhood enemy, where she too would die a slow and lonely death. As would her parents. And what about Harry and Ron? Where they still alive? The whole word was collapsing around her, and there were nothing she could do to hold it up.

She was half asleep when a loud 'pop' sounded and Tippy the house elf appeared next to them. Hermione wanted to scream with happiness. Maybe there still was hope!

"Tippy" she breathed in relief. "Tell me there's something you can do!"

The house elf bent over Draco's lifeless body, and stroke his face caringly. "Master Draco" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, do something" Hermione said impatiently.

"There's only so much old Tippy can do" the elf said, but put her bony fingers on Draco's chest.

"Can you close his wound?"

"Tippy can try"

Hermione watched as Tippy healed her master as best as she could. Hermione counted to five hundred before the old elf finally stepped away from him. The bleeding had stopped, and his face had regained some color again.

"Tippy can't do anything more" Tippy said sadly. "Tippy's used all the loopholes she could find"

"You did great, Tippy" Hermione cried happily. She could feel his pulse throb against her palm.

"Tippy must go before the misses see she's missing" Tippy said. "Tippy would have helped you out, but she can't"

"It's okay, Tippy. I understand" Hermione said and smiled gratefully at the little elf. If she ever got out of here, she would continue her work with S.P.E.W. After telling the world how great Tippy was, surely someone would open their eyes and realize that house elves deserved more credit than they were given.

"That elf always saves my ass" Draco suddenly said with a weak smile on his face. Hermione jumped and looked down at him. He was awake! "She was my nanny, you know"

It was amazing how quickly he recovered. Elf magic was very powerful, she knew that, but she had never heard of their healing powers.

"She's great" Hermione smiled.

"Have you been crying?" he asked with his familiar, mocking voice.

"Maybe" she shrugged.

"You're such a crybaby" he frowned, but smiled so she would understand the joke hidden in his words.

"Well, since you're all better, I guess I can finally get some sleep. Or maybe you'd like to tell me what the hell happened up there?"

Draco sighed and sat up, leaning against the wall. "Well… What happened to your robe?"

"I used it as a bandage on your wound. You're welcome. Now, tell"

"I brought out my wand and was about to torture my own father when my mother must have hit me with some spell to knock me out"

"That doesn't explain the wound" Hermione stated.

"Maybe I fell on something. I don't know" Although he was a lot better; his voice was still hoarse and weak.

"You should rest" she said and leaned toward the wall next to him. "We'll figure out what to do in the morning"

* * *

Although his head was throbbing and his scar hurt, Draco fell asleep at once, and slept throughout what they believed was the night. He awoke by a loud rumble from somewhere in the cell. Looking around, he saw Hermione sitting in the darkness, clutching her arms around her legs with a miserable expression on her face.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. She nodded quietly. Sitting up, he realized that his stomach too was roaring with hunger. How long had they been down here anyway?

"How are you feeling?" she asked and crawled closer.

"Loads better"

"How does your wound look?" she reached her hand toward him and pulled his shirt up.

"Ey-"he gave her hand a slap and jerked away from her.

"Oh, don't be such a sissy! I have to see if it is infected"

Draco breathed sharply as she let her fingers run over the closed wound. She bit her lip and furred her brows in concentration.

"What?" he asked and started to panic. Hermione shook her head and sighed loudly.

"What?" he repeated, a little louder.

"Nothing, it looks good. Well, what I can see of it anyway. It's too dark to say for sure. But it feels like it's healing properly"

"Then what was all that about? You looked like my whole side was missing!"

"Oh, calm down. I was just wondering what spell Tippy used. It felt like the wound had been stitched closed. I've never seen – or felt – anything like it before" she stroke her fingertips over his scar again, making him shiver.

"Stop touching me" he ordered and pulled his shirt back down.

"It's rather fascinating. How powerful hadn't house elves been if they had been allowed a wand? Think about it, even without one, they can do extraordinary magic"

"Maybe that's why they're not allowed a wand. We wizard are afraid they would try take over the world or something" Draco shrugged.

"That's idiotic. I wish that one day all magical creatures can live together as equals"

Draco scoffed but didn't comment. It was highly unlikely that something like that would happen. She needed to open her eyes and realize that life wasn't fair. Not for house elves, not for humans.

"You're not going to talk about that spew-thing of yours again, are you? Trust me, we all heard enough back at Hogwarts" he said.

"I won't stop caring about the house elves before they get a better lifestyle"

"They're house elves. They live to serve their master" Draco told her, but she shook her head.

"If they only got the opportunity, I'm sure they could contribute with so much to the society"

He didn't even bother discuss it anymore. He didn't want to fight. She was about to add something, when they heard footsteps in the stairs. He stood up and hurried to the door to see who was coming.

"You better let me out, father" he growled. But it wasn't his father coming around the corner, but Tippy.

"Tippy cannot do so, Master Draco, sorry"

Draco sighed and let her step inside with the tray of food she was carrying. Hermione, who had kept in the background until now, stepped forward at threw herself over the food.

"What time is it?" Draco asked and snatched some food before Hermione had eaten it all.

"Six in the morning" Tippy replied. "How is Master Draco feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you. Granger was highly impressed by your mojo"

Tippy blushed slightly, but seemed flattered.

"Tippy has to go, master, or the misses will come look for me" Tippy said, and locked the door. Draco considered their escape opportunity; all they had to do was to wait until Tippy came with food, knock her out and sneak up the stairs. But they would need some wands, though, to lift the spell that would prevent them from leaving the property both by apparating and by foot. He was positive his parents had taken all the precautions they could think off.

Hermione had obviously been thinking the same, because she was staring toward the stairs with a deep wrinkle on her forehead.

"Do you think the basement is bugged?" she asked. Draco turned and looked at her. She seriously asked the weirdest questions.

"It's the same with the manor as Hogwarts; Too much magic"

He could see that she was impressed by his knowledge. She had obviously spent too much time with the boneheads, Potter and Weasley.

"So they can't hear what we're saying right now, can they?" she asked.

Draco shrugged "Unless they have put some sort of spell on us"

"I could try put up a barrier, but I can't guarantee anything" she said and closed her eyes. Draco watched as tried to conjure a magical barrier to prevent anyone from hearing what they said with her mind. Bellatrix had tried to teach him wandless magic last year, but they didn't have many lessons before his aunt broke it off. Occlumency on the other hand, he was rather skilled at.

"There! I think I got it" she smiled, but rubbed her temples from the exhaustion.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and put a brave face on.

"So, I was thinking-"

"Surprise, surprise"

She glared at him, but continued. "Seeing how careless Tippy was with the door when she brought us food, it wouldn't be difficult to break out of here"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too" he nodded.

"But after everything she's done, I would rather not harm her. And what would your parents do to her if we escaped on her watch?"

"I'm not putting her in that position" Draco said determined. "If we go, she goes with us"

"I agree" She said. "But we don't know if Tippy wants to be freed"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" he said.

"Hey, I asked you something yesterday" she suddenly said and sat back down, still chewing on the chicken leg Tippy had brought. "about my purse. The one I had when the snatchers brought us here back in March. Have you any idea where it is?"

"Merlin, you really are a girl after all. It's a purse, what's the big deal?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "The big deal is all the books and potions and money and clothes and-"

"I get it, your Hermione Granger, of course you have all of your values in one small purse"

"Including my wand" she gave him a knowing look, and he nodded.

"Sorry, but I don't know where it is" he shrugged. "Tippy might know, though"

"She does, but she's obligated not to tell" she sighed.

"Well, there you have it; we have to free Tippy"


End file.
